Star's Secret
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /Shonnen-Ai/ for Boy's Love; Vaughn adalah seorang penyanyi muda terkenal yang multitalenta sedang berada di atas ketenaran saat ini, Penggemar yang banyak dan Album-Album yang terjual sangat laris. Tetapi di balik semua itu ada sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh para Penggemar dan Media mengenai dirinya. Apakah itu? /CRACK Fic/ YAOI Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Star's Secret**

**.**

**Vaugh x Mark**

**.**

**A YAOI Harvest Moon Fic, Shonnen-Ai, Romance, and Angst, with a little Humor.**

**Character borrowed from Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness and Harvest Moon: Sunshine Island, AU-Setting, many typo and OOC-nes.**

**For those who might not like the YAOI, you can turn back now.**

**For those who might enjoy the story may read and entertain themselves.**

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

**Concert Hall-Canada**

* * *

Seorang Penyanyi muda yang berbakat dengan multitalenta di bidang Intertaiment seperti acting, musician, dan sebagai seorang pelajar dengan nilai yang selalu menjadi top 1, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan **Vaughn Sterling**? Bahkan gadis-gadis muda ataupun tua sampai mengelu-elukan namanya ke ujung Dunia.

Pemuda yang saat ini genap berumur 17 tahun itu sudah memulai karirnya sejak berumur 5 tahun saat menjadi actor pembantu di sebuah drama televisi, seiring tahun karirnya mulai meroket ke atas hingga sampai saat ini, ia mulai mendalami bidang tarik suara sebagai penyanyi solo termuda, Album-Albumnya bahkan sampai menembus penjualan di pasar international dan kali ini, Ia mengadakan _Tour Concert_ yang ke-5 di berbagai belahan Dunia untuk memperkenalkan Album barunya kepada para pendengar setianya yang berjudul _The Theme of Love_, di dedikasikan untuk _event_ di bulan Februari dan juga Maret.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau hadir di Konser-ku pada malam ini…" ucap Vaughn memulai mengucapkan ucapan penutupnya saat Konsernya akan segera berakhir kepada semua penonton di ruangan "Terima kasih untuk Manajer dan para staff yang menemaniku selama tour, Kalian benar-benar sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat selama 2 minggu ini—dan Para penggemar-penggemar sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Konser kali ini dan selalu men-support diriku dengan kata-kata semangat yang selalu kalian ucapkan untukku…" tambahnya lagi

Suara para penonton semakin riuh dengan mengelu-elukan namanya penuh semangat, ada yang membawa spanduk tentang dirinya, ada yang mengenakan kaos khusus bertemakan dirinya. Semuanya begitu antusias terhadapnya—semuanya mengidolakannya sebagai yang terhebat di dalam hati mereka. Vaughn hanya tersenyum dari tempat dimana ia berdiri masih menggandeng gitar listrik merah miliknya.

"Untuk itu, di Malam terakhir ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu special hasil karanganku sendiri…" ucapnya lagi di depan mic dengan mata yang berkilat dengan kesenangan "Lagu yang special untuk orang yang juga special di luar sana…" tambahnya kemudian mulai memegang gitar miliknya "Aku harap kalian menikmatinya…"

_Those who aren't believe in Love…_

_Are such a foolish people…_

_Love are real and it was the greatest feeling in the heart…_

_When you fell in love, It's feel like you fell from the top of the cliff…_

_Oh… Oh… Oh…_

_Darlin don't you afraid to me…_

_I'm just here to loved you…_

_There is none that I need more than to love you…_

_Hmmm… Hmmm…_

_Darlin I need to know…_

_Wether I worthy for you, Cause I only know that I'm just a liar in your eyes…_

_But the thing you must to know…_

_Even we're apart…_

_Though we're separate in a long way…_

_You'll always own the key.._

_Hmm… To my heart…_

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, teriakan semakin bergemuruh untuk Vaughn yang masih berdiri diatas panggung hanya tersenyum sekilas di depan kamera yang menyorot ke arahnya. Ia menunduk sebelum kemudian melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan lalu berjalan ke belakang panggung dimana para Manajer dan Staff tournya menanti dirinya—setelah ini ia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang dengan Jet exclusive Pribadi miliknya. Konser ini sekaligus Konser terakhir di dalam jadwalnya, sehingga ia bisa kembali pulang ke Negara asalnya begitu konser berakhir, Vaughn sama sekali tidak ingin menetap terlalu lama, dari hari pertama ia akan langsung berpindah ke lokasi konser selanjutnya dan bahkan ia adalah Penyanyi teraneh yang pernah dilihat sang Manajer sendiri, kenapa? Meskipun Vaughn hanya terlihat istrihat selama 2 jam ia seperti orang yang masih berstamina tinggi meskipun setelah acara Tour 2 Minggu yang sangat padat dan juga menghabiskan tenaga itu—entah apa yang menjadi sumber energinya sehingga ia kuat seperti ini.

"Jadi—Kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Elliot sang Manajer pada artisnya yang satu ini

Vaughn memasukan gitarnya kedalam sarung khusus hitam miliknya sebelum kemudian mengenakan jaket hitam metallic favoritnya sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah si Manajr dan hanya bergumam "Hn.." kemudian merangkul gitarnya di bahunya berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Elliot hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas, para staff pasti sudah berada di lapangan terbang saat ini dan ia ragu mereka masih tetap berjaga akibat mengikuti jadwal Vaughn yang esktrim ini, mereka hanya tidur selama 4 atau 3 jam selama 2 minggu ini, pasti mereka sudah ambruk duluan di dalam Jet, tetapi Vaughn yang hanya beristirahat 2 jam sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa—seperti pingsan, tertidur saat di atas panggung atau semacamnya saat di pers, di terlihat begitu segar padahal hanya mengisi persediaan tenaganya selama waktu yang singkat—sungguh anak muda yang luar biasa.

Begitu pintu keluar terbuka, sudah menanti banyak para Fans yang masih menunggunya dan para wartawan yang mengambil beberapa foto dirinya, untungnya banyak petugas keamanan yang ditugaskan dalam acara konser kali ini sehingga terjangan para Fans yang ingin membahayakan Vaughn tidak bisa menembus pertahanan petugas keamanan. Vaughn tidak banyak mengoceh ketika para wartawan meminta keterangan sesuatu darinya, ia hanya akan menjawab dengan singkat padat dan langsung pada intinya, Ia tidak akan melayani pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidka berarti di telinganya, atau bahkan memberikan tanda tangan untuk Fansnya yang memintanya sebelum kemudian memasuki Limo warna hitam yang sudah menunggunya di depan.

"Kau serius tidak ingin menginap dulu di Hotel atau semacamnya Vaughn?" tanya Elliot di kursi depan bersama sang supir

Vaughn hanya bersandar di kursinya sambil memandangi lintasan jalan yang mereka lalui sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab "Tidak…"

"Err—Kau sama sekali tidak kelelahan setelah 5 jam Konser barusan?" tanya Elliot lagi

Vaughn hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berkomentra lagi "Tidak…" jawabnya dengan singkat plus mantap kepada sang Manajer yang hanya bisa sweatdropped, di panggung boleh saja Vaughn menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan ramah tamah juga sebagainya, tetapi begitu turun panggung latarnya menjadi seorang pribadi yang dingin dan hanya akan berkata singkat pada suatu pernyataan. Benar-benar…

Sesampainya di Lapangan Terbang, sesuai yang diharapkan—setengah dari para staff sudah tertidur nyenyak di kursi penumpang Jet yang mewah itu sementara sebagiannya kini berusaha menyadarkan diri mereka dengan minuman penambah stamina agar tidak kelelahan saat melakukan perjalanan pulang, Vaughn langsung memasuki Jetnya tersebut dan duduk di kursinya dengan tenang tanpa membicarakan apa-apa kecuali emmandangi pemandangan di luar—mungkin dapat terlihat Vaughn tenang-tenang saja saat ini, tetapi hatinya kini sedang bergelut meminta untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke kotanya, sepertinya ia tidak sabar untuk pulang… karena ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat untuk kembali lagi ke Jepang, rumahnya.

* * *

**Japan AirPort Field**

* * *

Begitu sampai di Lapangan penerbangan di Jepang, Vaughn langsung secepatnya turun dari Jet menuju tempat parker dimana ia memarkirkan mobil sport hitamnya itu—Elliot yang tadi sempat untuk menawarinya tumpangan ke Apartemen ditolaknya lantaran ia bisa mengemudi sendiri dengan aman dan tidak mengantuk sama sekali selama ini.

Sementara para Staff dan Manajer yang ditinggalkan? Mereka belum pulang melainkan langsung ambruk di dalam Jet tertidur pulas layaknya hewan yang akan melakukan hibernasi panjang untuk 1 munggu selanjutnya.

Orang Tua Vaughn sudah lama bercerai akibat konflik yang betertangan antara keduanya saat ia berusia 11 tahun, yah—mereka juga tidak pernah akrab jauh sebelum bercerai, Vaughn tidak berniat memilih apakah ia tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, ia memilih untuk hidup mandiri dengan membeli Apartemen mewah untuk ia tinggali dan tentunya letaknya yang sangat terpencil sehingga memudahkan agar tidak diketahui oleh para Fans fanatiknya itu dan hanya ia yang tahu dimana letak Apartemennya, bahkan Elliot sang Manajer saja tidak tahu dimana letak Apartemen Vaughn secara pasti karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah kesana.

Vaughn memarkirkan mobilnya didepan Apartemennya dan tidak lupa mengunci mobil tersebut sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Apartemen.

**Cklek!**

Ketika Vaughn membuka pintu…

"Okaeri~" sapa sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan postur tubuh sedikit ramping dan feminism memiliki mata Emerald cemerlang kini mengenakan kemeja putih plos dengan celana biru pendek

Vaughn meletakan gitarnya di sudut ruangan sebelum kemudian memandang pemuda itu "Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tidur—Sudah jam 1 pagi…" ucapnya memulai

"Well—Aku punya perasaan kau akan pulang malam ini jadi—hmmph!" ucapan pemuda itu terputus ketika sepasang bibir kini langsung mengecup pelan bibir manis miliknya, Ia sama sekali tidak meronta dan malahan kini melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Vaughn sementara Vaughn menarik tubuh pemuda itu mendekat dengan dirinya sambil memperdalam ciuamn antara keduanya.

"Hmmm… Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu…" ucap Vaughn sambil memeluk pemuda itu hangat dengan dirinya "Kau tidak tahu… 2 Minggu menjalani Tour seperti itu bagaikan Neraka untukku" komentarnya lagi kini menggendong tubuh ramping pemuda itu ala bridal style

Wajah pemuda itu memerah seketika "T—Tunggu! B—Bagaimana dengan makan malam…" ucapnya sambil berusaha menjelaskan kalau sepertinya Vaughn harus makan setelah kembali dari acara Tour yang melelahkan itu tetapi Vaughn sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan kini membawa pemuda di tangannya itu berjalan memasuki kamar mereka

"Kau itu, Mark… Aku tidak butuh makanan untuk memuaskan rasa laparku…" ucapnya diiring seringaian kecil "Bukankah kau sudah terlihat manis seperti makanan untukku Hmmm…" tambahnya lagi

Pemuda yang bernama Mark itu langsung memerah padam kemudian "Dasar kau Mesum! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan para Fansmu kalau idola mereka ternyata—hemmph!" ucapannya terhenti ketika Vaughn mengecup bibirnya kembali "—Orang yang sangat-sangat… Mesum…" tambahnya kemudian sebelum kemudian mendapatkan dirinya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang King-Size di kamar tidur yang luas

Vaughn langsung merayap di sisi Pemuda itu "Biarkan saja mereka, Lagipula aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka pikirkan—Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku, Duniaku belum tentu berakhir kan?..." ucapnya sambil memeluk Mark

"…"

"…Hemm?"

"… Lagu di konser terakhir tadi…" ucap Mark memulai dengan sedikit malu "… Aku suka lagu itu, Apa kau yang membuatnya?" tambahnya kemudian menatap Vaughn

Vaughn hanya menggumam sambil membenamkan kepalanya di rambut pirang halus milik Mark menikmati aroma pemuda tersebut yang sangat khas, Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan selama 2 minggu terakhir ini.

"…Lagu special… Untuk Bidadari special-ku…" gumamnya sebelum kemudian terlelap seketika masih dengan memeluk tubuh Mark dengan sangat erat—sepertinya meskipun selama ini tertidur 2 jam, Vaughn tetaplah manusia biasa yang tentunya mengenal rasa lelah, Ia menahan semua rasa lelahnya itu selama 2 minggu tour dan sepertinya akan menggunakannya untuk bermesra-mesraan dengan kekasihnya kini, Mark Edelstain—rahasia antara hubungan mereka masih tidak diketahui oleh massa dan media, mereka menyembunyikannya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Tentunya Vaughn melakukan itu demi keselamatan Mark—bahaya mereka membiarkan public mengetahui soal ini dan kemudian mengincar Mark darinya, Vaughn sama sekali tidak takut kalau ia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya, tapi kehilangan Mark? Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi…

Untuk saat ini, Moment seperti inilah yang selalu ia nantikan ketika ia pulang… berada di samping pemuda kkasihnya itu, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan tidak ingin melepasnya kemanapun, dna tentunya melakukan cuti pekerjaan kalau perlu untuk menikmati moment kebersamaan ini…

Dan itulah rahasia Vaughn sang Idola yang sama sekali belum diketahui oleh semuanya…

* * *

**Author Notes:** xD ini terinspirasi setelah Author melihat Pic, Vaughn x Mark jadi LANGSUNG NGEBUT BIKIN FIC GAJE SATU INI TTATT bagi yang ngak suka YAOI Litte minta maap yah~ kayaknya Romancenya gagal dah TTATT~ Kritik dimohon diharapkan~


	2. Chapter 2

**Reason Not to Shopping**

**.**

**Vaughn x Mark**

**.**

**YAOI—Fic, If you feel you might like it then you can read but If you feel you dislike it, you can go back now. It's never too late to back out before you get disappointed by the story, but mostly please enjoy your time.**

**.**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Piip Piip Piip Piip Piip!**

Suara jam alarm yang terus saja terdengar di dalam kamar mengusik suasana hening yang damai ini.

"Hng…" gumam Mark membuka matanya perlahan memandang langit-langit ruangan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk kini terpaksa terbuka, yah—Mark adalah tipe cowok yang selalu bangun tepat pada waktunya walaupun ia masih kelelahan, ia akan otomatis terbangun begitu mendengar bunyi alarm jam weker yang sudah dipasangnya.

Mark berniat untuk turun dari ranjangnya tetapi kemudian ia baru menyadari sesuatu menghalangi dirinya untuk bisa meninggalkan ranjang, Mark segera menarik selimut sehingga kini menampakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya memeluknya dengan erat ditambah dengan hembusan napas seseorang disampingnya—tanpa menebak ia sudah bisa menebak siapa itu…

"Hmmm~ Nyemm~ Nyemm~ Maarrkk~ hemmh…" sebuah suara seksi memanggil namanya layaknya kini ia sedang bersenang-senang di alam mimpi

Mark memutar bola matanya, dasar Mesum… Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dari 1 milyar orang sepertinya, hanya dirinya yang memiliki pacar se-Mesum Vaughn—walaupun Vaughn sama sekali tidak menunjukannya di luar maupun di tempat ia syuting dan sebagainya, tapi lain halnya di dalam rumah, Mark harus bersiaga 24 jam kalau-kalau Vaughn langsung menerjangnya saat ia lengah dan menyerangnya seketika dengan alasan, 'Aku merindukanmu bidadari kecilku—memikirkanmu di tempat kerja membuatku _honry_ dan kau harus bertanggung jawab Marrk-Love~' bahkan Mark berpikir bahwa Vaughn adalah seorang penipu yang ulung dan sangat,sangat berbahaya—kau tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan setiap orang dari topengnya kan?

"Perv—!" gumam Mark kesal sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Vaughn yang masih memeluknya itu, kalau ini dilanjutkan lagi bisa-bisa ia akan mengalami Dead End-nya sendiri, ia bisa merasakan jari-jari mulus itu menggelitik tubuhnya

Vaughn yang masih terlelap tetap tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya yang kuat itu disekitar Mark, Ia sedang menikmati mimpinya dan lebih menikmatinya lagi kalau orang yang menjadi obyek mimpinya itu bisa ada disampingnya dan mendampingi dirinya, Oh—mungkin setelah ia bangun nanti ia bisa mempraktekan apa yang baru saja terjadi di mimpinya pada Mark, khukhukhu~

"Hemmhh… 1 ronde lagi Markk~" ucap Vaughn mengigau tapi entah kenapa memasang senyuman predator di wajahnya

Mark hanya menelan ludah horror sebelum kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang makhluk buas ini dan bebas… Apa yang menyenangkan memiliki pacar seorang artis terkenal apalagi Vaughn si bintang Hot itu? Jawabannya sudah pasti TIDAK ADA, karena apa yang menyenangkan bersama dengan otak mesum seperti dia!, itulah batin Mark yang masih berkelut melepaskan tangan Vaughn dari tubuhnya.

"Bebasss!" seru Mark kecil sambil melempar kembali tangan iblis Vaughn kembali kepada sang Majikan yang masih terlelap kini bukannya memeluk Mark, ia malah memeluk batal yang sudah di sediakan Mark sebagai ganti dirinya sementara Mark merayap turun dari ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati keluar melalui pintu kamar sebelum kemudian menutupnya perlahan-lahan.

Mark melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga menuju dapur—tidak seperti sang Tuan pemalas di tempat tidur, Ia memiliki kewajiban yang harus dilakukan setiap harinya, yaitu memasak sarapan, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan melanjutkan kembali tugas-tugasnya di ruang kerja, meskipun Vaughn seorang artis terkenal dan kaya, Mark menolak untuk bergantung dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya, memangnya dia pikir ia tidak bisa mencari uang sendiri apa, Ia tidak mau menjadi orang pengangguran yang hanya bisa duduk di sofa dan bermalasan sepanjang hari tidak melakukan apa-apa, _No Thank you_!

Mark melangkah perlahan sambil menyiapkan beberapa peralatan di etalase dapur untuk memulai membuat Sarapan pagi, sebelum kemudian ia membuka lemari es hanya untuk menyadari persediaan makanan mereka sudah habis—dan ia lupa untuk mengisinya kembali.

"Ck… sudah kubilang untuk selalu membuat daftar…" gerutunya sendiri sambil menutup kembali lemari es kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu, sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding menunjukan pukul 08.15 "…Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja—!" gumam Mark sebelum kemudian

"_Dengar, Mark-Love! Aku melarangmu untuk berbelanjar sendirian! Kalaupun kau harus berbelanja atau apapun itu, kau harus pergi bersamaku, bangunkan aku dan aku akan menemanimu berbelanja…"_

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Vaughn yang pada waktu itu sedang _Bad Mood_ karena ia melihat seseorang yang menggoda dirinya saat berbelanja di suatu tempat terbuka, untung saja Mark berhasil menyeret Vaughn meskipun dengan susah payah kembali ke Rumah demi menghentikan dirinya yang bersiap untuk menghajar pemuda yang berani menggodanya itu—mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan membuat _SCANDAL_ baru dengan nama Vaughn tertera di atasnya, _No way in hell_.

Dan…

Terima kasih atas kejadian itu, Vaughn memberinya ditensi untuk tidak berbelanja ataupun keluar rumah—satu langkah keluar rumah sekalipun ia dilarang, bahkan ketika ia pergi ia selalu memastikan rumah terkunci aman begitu juga dengan pintu pagar sekalipun!—Neraka yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan harus berurusan dengan _honry_ Vaughn, ugh! Untungnya hanya sehari saja setelah Mark melemparnya dengan panci besar di kepala.

"Fuuh~ Mana mungkin karena hal seperti itu aku dilarang berbelanja seumur hidupku…" gumam Mark "Lagipula aku punya kehidupan dengan berbelanja ditambah lagi…" ucapnya sambil menyipitkan mata "…Alasannya kenapa dia melarangku membuatku terhina!" tambahnya sambil berdecak kesal

"_Tentu saja karena disana ada banyak sekali orang jahat dan juga mata keranjang yang mungkin saja ingin melecehkanmu, koi~ Aku melakukannya dengan niat baik! Lagipula kau ini kan lemah, mana mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian, jadi sudah diputuskan tidak ada kata BERBELANJA SENDIRIAN! Atau aku akan menghukummu!"_

Enak saja dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan dirinya ini lemah! Layaknya wanita! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa!

Mark langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan dan tidak lupa mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di samping pintu, Ia membuka pintu dengan lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar—tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya untu berbelanja bahkan pacar sendiripun tidak bisa melarangnya untuk berbelanja, lagipula ia ini LAKI-LAKI, walaupun posisinya sebagai Uke tapi laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan tidak perlu penjangaan apapun.

~Store~

Untunglah, Toko-Toko masih buka pada jam segini—biasanya mereka hanya akan buka sampai jam 8 dan jam 12 baru akan buka kembali, karena biasanya para pengunjung akan ramai mengunjungi Toko mereka di jam makan siang dan sebagainya.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu Toko langganannya,

"Wah—Tumben sekali baru berbelanja di jam seperti ini Mark…" ucap sang pemilik Toko yang kini sedang mengurusk stok sayurannya yang ada di dalam rak

Mark hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Heheh—Aku lupa memastikan persediaan makanan di rumah, jadi baru bisa berbelanja di jam seperti ini…" ucapnya memulai "Jii-san masih buka kan?" tanyanya

"Hoho—Tentu, kau bisa berbelanja di Toko Jii-san, pilihlah bahan makanan yang bermutu dari sini… Sayurannya juga bagus-bagus lho…" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan lobak yang besar

"Arigatou, Jii-san—maaf merepotkan…" ucap Mark sambil mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan mulai berjalan melintasi beberapa rak-rak di dalam toko memilih bahan-bahan makanan untu 1-2 minggu kedepan.

Ada sayuran, bumbu dapur dan peralatan-peralatan dapur di dalam Toko ini, juga sebagai tambahan sang pemilik Toko tidak lupa membangun sebuah stand music yang berguna bagi para pengunjung/pelanggannya untuk membeli kaset atau CD music dari beberapa artis yang sedang _booming_ saat ini, mereka juga bisa mendengarkannya dulu melalui headset yang sudah di sediakan.

"Hemm… aku ingin membeli album Vaughn yang baru…" gumamnya sambil memasukan 2 kubis yang lumayan besar kedalam keranjangnya disusul beberapa wortel dan juga paprika segar kemudian melangkah menuju stand music yang berada di seberang ruangan, Mark meletakan kembali keranjang belanjanya di sampingnya dan kini mulai memilah-milah CD yang akan ia coba dengarkan, tidak sulit mencari CD keluaran Vaughn yang baru karena CD tersebut selalu diletakan di tengah-tengah rak dengan tanda nama yang besar sehingga mudah dilihat para pengunjung.

Mark mengambil salah satu CD yang ada sebelum kemudian melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding Toko, 08.35—hemm, ia masih punya banyak waktu karena ia tahu Vaughn masih tertidur saat ini dan untuk seterusnya akan bangun sekitar jam 9-10, ia tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali. Mark memasukan CD tersebut kedalam music player kemudian memasang headset di kepalanya mencoba mendengarkan suara lagu tersebut sekali lagi.

_Darlin I need to know…_

_Wether I worthy for you, Cause I only know that I'm just a liar in your eyes…_

_But the thing you must to know…_

_Even we're apart…_

_Though we're separate in a long way…_

_You'll always own the key.._

_Hmm… To my heart…_

Mark hanya tersenyum, lagu ini memang sangat bagus walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia mendengarkannya—tidak sedikitpun ia merasa bosa dengan lagu ini, lagu yang begitu manis terdengar di telinganya, hemm… terkadang Vaughn bisa juga menjadi orang yang romantic dibalik sifat mesumnya itu… satu point bagus untu Vaughn.

~Skip Time~

Pada akhirnya Mark malah mendengarkan lagu itu sampai 7 kali melupakan waktu—dan begitu ia menyadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.20—Oow, berharap saja Vaughn masih tetap tertidur pulas, Mark melangkah keluar Toko setelah membayar semua belanjaan dan juga CD miliknya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang tapi…

"Hei…" ucap seorang pemuda aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba kini berdiri di hadapannya begitu juga dengan dua orang temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya menjaganya agar tidak kabur

"…Kau manis juga…" ucap salah satu pemuda kini berniat menyentuh pipi Mark, tetapi tangan Mark segera menepisnya

Mark menatap tajam rombongan pemuda tersebut "Jangan sentuh…" ucapnya tegas sebelum kemudian mencoba untuk melangkah keluar dari rombongan pemuda yang mengelilinginya tapi..

"Jangan marah-marah begitu donk~ Kami kan hanya ingin berkenalan dengamu…" ucap yang dibelakang Mark sambil memegang pundaknya, dengan instant Mark langsung memukul orang tersebut—berani-beraninya dia menyentuhnya.

Sementara salah satu dari mereka meringis kesakita akibat pukulan dari Mark—yang lainnya bukannya merasa takut ataupun jera malah semakin bernapsu untuk bisa mendapatkan dirinya, terbukti karena mereka berdua langsung bergerak samba memegang tangan Mark agar ia tidak bisa melawan dan juga menginjak kakinya sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakkannya untuk menendang mereka—belanjaan Mark terjatuh di atas tanah sementara Mark berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari kedua orang bejat tersebut, tapi apa daya—ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan posisi seperti ini, ditambah lagi ia tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk mempertahankan dirinya.

"Lihat—meskipun dia cowok tapi mukanya sudah jelas terlihat feminim seperti wanita…" ucap salah satu sambil mengelus pipi Mark

Mark langsung memalingkan mukanya sambil menatap tajam orang tersebut "Dasar pengecut… Kalau kau berani hadapi aku secara jantan…" seru Mark dengan oktaf tinggi masih meronta melepaskan diri "Kalian bertiga hanya ayam-ayam penakut—sungguh rendahan dan sama sekali tidak…"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan tepat melayang di pipi Mark yang mulus itu—rupanya ada salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya sudah terbawa emosi atas ucapan Mark barusan, bercak merah di pipi itu sangatlah jelas dan terlihat sedikit darah mengalir di pojok bibir Mark.

"Diamlah! Seenaknya saja kau mengatai kami pengecut!" serunya dengan muka garang langsung menjambak rambut Mark membuatnya meringis kesakitan "Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa _girly-boy_! Mulutmu itu sama sekali tidak tahu sopan santun rupanya…" tambahnya dengan kini tangan yang mengelus-elus bibir Mark

**Grrttt!**

Mark tidak terima dengan perlakuan pemuda tersebut yang sudah seenaknya memperlakukannya seperti ini ditambah lagi ia tidak menyukai tangan itu menggerayangi tubuhnya—HELL! Memang dia pikir dia itu siapa—Ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari situasi seperti ini sebelum semuanya terlambat, Mark menggigit jemari tangan itu dengan sangat kuat berharap ia bisa mematahkannya seketika, pemuda itu hanya menggerang kesakitan karena Mark sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan jemari itu dari gigi-giginya, para teman yang lain berusaha membantu dengan menarik rambut Mark dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh hingga membentur tiang listrik di belakangnya.

"KURANG AJAR!" serunya murka sambil berjalan dan berniat untuk memukul Mark dengan keras tapi…

"…Kalian bertiga sudah tidak betah hidup lagi rupanya…" ucap sebuah suara menghampiri, ucapannya meskipun datar tapi mengandung banyak sekali emosi tersimpan di dalamnya

Mark memalingkan mukanya hanya untuk mendapati sosok Vaughn yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan ketiga pemuda yang sedang mengeroyoknya ini, di dalam hati Mark sudah bersorak akhirnya datang juga bantuan untuk menyelamatkannya tapi di sisi lain ia juga harus menelan ludah takut karena ia tahu akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini semua selesai nanti.

Vaughn yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana piyamanya berdiri di depan ketiga pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan ia habisi nyawanya itu—sepertinya ia sudah terburu-buru keluar rumah begitu menyadari Mark sudah tidak ada di dalam rumah mereka dan tentunya ia tahu Mark akan pergi berbelanja, Hell—padahal ia sudah bilang untuk membangunkannya kalau ia berniat untuk berbelanja, mengingat lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka sangat rawan dengan para berandalan-berandalan yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Mata Silvernya menatap wajah Mark yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terbelalak tidak percaya—mata silvernya seakan murka begitu melihat bercak merah yang kini ada di salah satu pipi Mark dan juga darah kecil yang ada di pojok bibir kekasihnya itu, berbagai kalkulasi kilat dilakukan oleh Vaughn saat itu juga, ketiga orang ini sudah mencegat kekasihnya, dan mereka sudah berani menyentuh _property_ yang hanya bisa dimiliki olehnya seorang ditambah lagi—mereka sudah berani melukai Mark dimana seharusnya hanya ia yang diperbolehkan untuk melakukan itu!—Grr…

"Huh—Sepertinya aku pernah liat orang sok berani ini—Ugh!"

**BHUAGH!**

Vaughn langsung menghukamkan pukulan yang sangat keras tepat di perut pemuda itu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya—amarah memang sudah menyelimuti dirinya yang tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, terlihat pemuda malang itu terkapar diatas tanah samba terbatuk-batuk.

"Hoi! Berani-beraninya—ARGH!"

**BUGH!**

Suatu keuntungan menjadi seorang artis adalah ia mendapatkan latihan spesifik untuk melatih tubuhnya—otot bukanlah yang terpenting dalam segalanya dan lagipula meskipun tampak biasa-biasa saja dari luar, Vaughn juga memiliki keahlian dalam berbagai bidang atletik dan ilmu bela diri—harus pikir-pikir dulu sebelum macam-macam dengannya kalau tidak mau Ambulans datang menjemput mereka ke UGD nanti.

"…Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu…" sahut Vaughn dengan nada mengerikan sambil memainkan jarinya yang kini mengepal tidak tahan untuk segera memukul babak belur ketiga tikus rendahan ini "Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuh apa yang bukan menjadi milik kalian…" tambahnya dengan geraman yang sangat berbahaya layaknya binatang buas

"Ck—memangnya apa pedulimu! Kami melakukan apa yang kami mau! Lagipula pemuda lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa itu hanya sebuah pajangan saja dan hanya sebuah sampah nantinya.." sahut teman si pemuda sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Vaughn

_Sampah…_

_Pajangan…_

**TWITCH!**

"Rasakan ini orang sok berani!" serunya kini berniat memukul wajah Vaughn yang nampak terdiam tidak bergeming

Mark yang melihat hal itu berniat untuk segera beranjak dari posisinya dan membantu kekasihnya yang sepertinya berada di alam pikirannya itu, Tapi…

**GREB!**

Dengan mudah Vaughn dapat menghentikan pukulan tersebut samba menggenggam dengan sangat erat pergelangan pemuda di depannya—sangat erat bahkan kalau perlu ia bisa menambahkan kuku-kukunya untuk menembus kulit pergelangan tangan itu dan mengoyaknya.

"ARGGHH!" seru Pemuda itu kesakitan mencoba untuk membuat Vaughn melepaskan tangannya sambil memukul tubuhnya dengan kaki dan tangannya yang masih bebas, pecuma saja ia melakukan itu, Vaughn sama sekali tidak mempedulikan serangan sia-sia itu dan tetap meremas pergelangan tangan Pemuda itu bahkan ia tetap cuek saja meskipun ia sudah merasa mematahkan sebagian tulang pergelangan tangan Pemuda itu—itu masih belum cukup untuk meredakan amarahnya

"LEPASKAN DIA!" seru teman-temannya berusaha menyerang Vaughn secara serempak

Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, Vaughn masih bisa menyerang balik dan malahan kini menggunakan tubuh Pemuda itu sebagai tamengnya saat menghadapi tendangan dari teman-temannya, sangat praktis juga..

"EARRRGGHHH! TANGANKUU! TANGANKUU!" jerit Pemuda itu kesakitan

"…Kau seharusnya menjaga mulutmu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'kekasihku' di depan mataku…" ucap Vaughn dengan nada dingin

**Ctak… ctak… Trrkk…**

"ARRGGHHH!" seru Pemuda itu kesakitan dengan jeritan yang sangat keras

Mark hanya menelan ludah dengan tubuh yang bergetar dengan horror-nya, belum pernah ia melihat Vaughn dalam temperament yang seperti ini—mengerikan dan sangat menakutkan melihatnya dalam situasi seperti ini terlebih lagi sepertinya dia tidak main-main akan membunuh ketiga Pemuda itu sekarang juga—Ini… Harus… Dihentikan, dan itulah yang langsung membuat Mark susah payah beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Vaughn.

_Mati…_

_Mati…_

_Akan kupastikan kalian bertiga mati setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada Mark-love…_

_Kalian harus membayar mahal apa yang sudah kalian lakukan…_

_Kalian harus—_

**Greb!**

Sesuatu dari belakang kini mendekapnya—sepasang tangan kini memeluknya mendekat, tangan yang mungil itu melingkar dan memeluknya dengan kehangatan yang sangat familiar di ingatannya…Ini…

"Hentikan Vaughn… Kumohon…" ucap sebuah suara memohon kepada dirinya yang saat ini

Vaughn mengerjapkan matanya tetapi tidak mau melepaskan mangsanya yang sudah ada di tangannya itu "Dia pantas mendapatkan semua ini… setelah apa yang sudah dia katakan…" ucapnya menolak

"Vaughn… Kumohon…" ucapnya lagi lebih memohon "A—Aku baik-baik saja… lepaskan mereka…" tambahnya lagi berusaha menyakinkan Vaughn

Vaughn menggeleng sebagai balasan

Mark menghela napas "Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan mereka—Aku akan… akan pergi…" tambahnya sambil melepaskan dekapannya "Ini semua terjadi karena salahku… kau seharusnya tidak ikut terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini… lebih baik aku pergi dan tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah apapun…" tambahnya lagi

Vaughn tahu Mark tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya—Dia ingin membuatnya untuk menghentikan semua ini, Dia terlalu baik… itulah sifat Mark yang paling ia benci, Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah menyiksanya layaknya hal yang mereka sudah lakukan hanyalah masa lalu untuknya? Arrghh…

Mark bersiap untuk pergi sambil mengambil kembali kantung belanjaannya yang sempat terjatuh…

Vaughn menghela napas sebelum kemudian melempar tubuh pemuda itu dengan santainya layaknya barang bekas ke tanah dimana kedua teman-temannya itu langsung memapah Pemuda malang yang tangannya sudah berlumuran darah kemudian kabur begitu saja—benar-benar pengecut…

"Mark!" panggil Vaughn berbalik menyadari kini Mark sudah berjalan jauh di depannya, mengacuhkannya

Oh—well, Apa ini balasannya? Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih setelah ia menolongnya barusan?

"Mark, pelankan langkahmu!" seru Vaughn di belakang berusaha menyusul Mark di depannya, tapi Mark sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Vaughn dan tetap melangkah, Vaughn hanya mendengus kesal "Mark—!" ucapannya terputus

"…Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu pada mereka bertiga!" ucap Mark memulai membuka mulut dengan nada marah dalam setiap ucapannya meskipun tidak memandang wajah Vaughn

"…Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku—" dan lagi ucapannya terputus

Mark menghentikan langkahnya sementara Vaughn masih tetap berjalan untuk mendekatinya,

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Mark yang sepertinya menyadari Vaughn berniat mendekatinya

Vaughn hanya menghela napas kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, kini ia berada sedikit lebih dekat dengan tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu, "Katakan padaku Mark—Apa yang salah dari tindakanku barusan, Aku melindungimu dari mereka bertiga dan—"

Hiks…

Vaughn menatap punggung Mark—barusan ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Mark hanya bisa menahan isakannya itu sambil menyeka matanya agar air mata tidak mengalir deras begitu saja menuruni pipinya—tubuhnya bergetar, semuanya yang terjadi saat ini salahnya, Ia memikirkan bagaimana ia sudah menyusahkan Vaughn dengan kejadian ini, membuatnya terpaksa harus memukul ketiga Pemuda itu, lagipula sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mengenali wajah Vaughn dan—dan…

Hiks…

"…Mark?" panggil Vaughn sedikit cemas "Kau kenapa? Kau tidak terluka kan?" tambahnya lagi

Mark menggeleng tanda 'tidak' sambil tetap mengucek-ucek matanya berusaha untuk bisa terlihat normal, "…Seharusnya—Kau tidak memukul mereka… Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai menyebarkan semuanya ke Media—Mereka akan menyerangmu lebih parah lagi… Lalu—Lalu mereka akan…" ucapan Mark terbata-bata

"Ssshh~ Kau terlalu khawatir Mark…" sahut Vaughn menenangkan kekasihnya, mendekapnya dengan hangat dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark dan berbisik di telinganya "Aku tidak akan khwatir kalau masalah ini sampai terbawa ke Media—bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, mereka itu bukan apa-apa… dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti…" tambahnya

"…Bodoh—Kau sama sekali tidak merasa malu ataupun takut! Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Vaughn berkelahi—!"

"—Demi melindungi seorang Pemuda cantik yang adalah Kekasihnya?" potong Vaughn sambil tertawa pelan "Kalau mereka megatakan itu justru aku tugasku menjadi ringan—aku tidak perlu lagi menutupi semuanya karena mereka sudah membeberkannya ke masyarakat luas, kalau kau adalah milikku, Marrkk~" tambahnya sambil menjilat pelan daun telinga Mark yang hanya bisa gemetar merasakan sensasi seperti itu.

"…"

"Baiklah, karena ucapan penjelasan sudah selesai saatnya pulang—!" ucap Vaughn enteng sambil melepas rangkulannya hanya kemudian langsung membopong Mark

"T—TUNGGU!"

"Kita harus bicara 4 mata tentang pelanggaranmu hari ini Mark dan juga hampir membuatku shock jantung di pagi hari—atau mungkin kita bisa melakukan hal lain sebagai hukumanmu nanti hmm—aku suka ide yang kedua lebih daripada ide yang pertama~" ucap Vaughn member tahu dengan seringaian licik sebelum kemudian menampakan wajah serius "…Dan aku tidak akan main-main kalau kau mencoba melanggar lagi aturan ini Mark…"

GLEK!

Mark hanya bisa membatu saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang, sementara Vaughn berjalan layaknya ia sedang membopong karung beras kembali ke rumah sambil bersenandung ria tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya terhadap Mark~ melupakan ia memiliki ribuan jadwal menunggu…

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Mark…


End file.
